Various imprinting devices, such as imprinters for credit cards or other information containing members with raised characters, such as lettering and numbering, employ an ink roller to transfer an imprint of the raised characters to sheets of paper or other media, such as a customer billing or invoice. Over a period of time the ink rollers on these imprinting devices become exhausted of ink and must be replaced. Unfortunately, replacement of these ink rollers is a time consuming and messy process. Often, ink from the exhausted rollers as well as the new rollers ends up on the hands and clothes of the individual replacing the ink roller.
Given the short comings of presently available replacement ink rollers, it is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need for a replaceable ink roller which can be removed and replaced on imprinting devices without transferring unwanted ink onto the hands and clothes of the individual changing the roller. In addition, a need exists for an imprinting device capable of utilizing such a replaceable ink roller.